Field of Art
The disclosure relates in general to error messages in computer programs, and more specifically to assigning error messages in computer programs to responsible parties.
Description of the Related Art
Software for large online systems often include a complex collection of computer programs, libraries, and related data. Large-scale software is often written in a collaborative manner, in which multiple parties or teams are responsible for managing different parts of the software. For example, at a high-level of division, a front-end web development team for a web-based application software may be responsible for managing the design of the website for the application, while a back-end database team may be responsible for updating user and content databases for the application. As another example, at a lower-level of division, multiple teams may be responsible for developing different tasks for a computer program.
Typically, when an error is generated in a computer program, the computer program generates an error message indicating the sequence of paths that were called during the execution of the computer program. The responsible party for the error can be identified by determining the source code of the path that generated the error, and identifying the responsible party for managing the source code. The error is assigned to the responsible party such that the error can be fixed. However, although the error message describes execution paths of the computer program, it is often difficult to determine which path actually caused the error, and thus, which party is responsible for fixing the error.